This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A light bulb has a lamp base and housing. The lamp base is used to electrically connect the light bulb to the light socket. Some lamp bases screw into the light socket, whereas others may be pushed into the light socket or connected in a different way. The housing contains many different parts that are all used together to illuminate desired areas. The housing also has an outward facing portion, the outward facing portion being clear or shaded depending on the desired light output, which exposes the light on the desired area. Some of the parts within the housing include but are not limited to power circuitry, wires, mechanical positioning devices and light sources. In order to maintain the functionality of the light, the circuit board (or the electrical conductors therein) is electrically connected to the base. This connection is made, for example, by soldering a wire to connect the electrical lamp base to the circuit board. The circuit board is then be secured within the lamp base so the circuit board cannot shift its position within the light while it is being moved. Light bulbs have increasing become cost competitive. To reduce costs, design configurations are desired for more efficient methods of assembly.